The MBS Program of the Drew Medical School is designed to motivate a significant number of minority undergraduate students towards careers in biomedical research through a consortium arrangement with six 2-year community colleges and one 4-year university. Students on the Program attend lectures in physiology, biochemistry and cell biology, and they are exposed to current techniques through active participation on research projects under the preceptorship of research investigators. The long-range goals of the proposed program are summarized as follows: 1) To develop biomedical research programs that contribute to the advancement of knowledge in the biomedical sciences. 2) To establish programs of education and research training that effectively respond to the needs of students at varying educational levels. 3) To provide a significant influx of minority students into careers in biomedical research and health-related careers.